


Let’s Leave this Place and Getaway for Awhile

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Chloe arranged a weekend getaway for her and some of the Bellas at a vineyard complete with a cabin and wine tasting





	Let’s Leave this Place and Getaway for Awhile

Chloe is so excited she’s practically vibrating. She’s doing everything she can to reign it in, but it’s hard when all she really want to do is squeal. 

She’s pretty sure her companions wouldn’t appreciate it if she let loose in the small van they are traveling in though, so she puts her earbuds in and watches the miles stretch out before her instead. 

A few weeks ago she’d gone online to find something fun for her and a few of the other former Bella’s to do for the upcoming long weekend. They have all kept in touch and even though they don’t get together near as much as they used to, age and responsibilities have a way of taking up time, they are still a family. 

She stumbled across “the Cabin in the Vines” a rustic old 1820’s log cabin nestled in the back of Cavender Creek vineyards and winery in Dahlonega, Georgia just a short car trip from Barden.

Chloe got swept up in the romanticism of it all and had booked three nights in the cabin that sleeps six and has all of the major amenities, except for cable tv, but there is free WiFi so it’s not like it’s primitive. It will be the perfect getaway to reconnect with her friends and most important some bonding time with her wife. 

Jessica works crazy hours at the hospital and Chloe never has free time since she opened her veterinary clinic. It will be nice to enjoy some time together without work to interrupt. And catching up with their four best friends will just be icing on the cake.

Aubrey and Beca both work so hard, Beca producing music and Aubrey at the law firm, that they hardly ever get to spend any time together just enjoying each other. And they spend even less time with their friends. 

Stacie and Emily are equally as busy, Emily enjoys being a high school counselor and encouraging kids to fulfill their dreams, while Stacie spends twelve to fifteen hours a day in a lab analyzing crime scene evidence. 

So a nice relaxing get away, with wine and food included, none of them were crazy enough to turn that down. 

As Jessica pulls the van down the dirt driveway they see rows upon rows of grape vines on either side of them. The closer they get to the back of the vineyard and closer to the cabin they see chickens running free and pecking the ground. And out in the distance there are a few donkeys grazing on the grass. Chloe being Chloe can’t hold back her squeal this time. Animals are her biggest weakness.

Once they pull up to the cabin everyone gets a little excited. It looks like a refurbished barn, with a big front porch complete with an old porch swing anchored in with old rusty chains. It’s very vintage and looks like the perfect place to spend the weekend relaxing.

As everyone piles out of the van taking the opportunity to stretch their legs, Beca takes charge and starts unloading the suitcases from the back. Each girl comes and grabs their bag as Beca calls their name and then they all gather on the porch steps and wait as Chloe and Jessica go to meet the owners for the key.

It’s pretty late in the evening, the skies in that purple orange hue just before the sun sets. They all just sit and enjoy the view until they hear Chloe talking animatedly to Jessica as the walk up the path key in hand. To everyone’s surprise though, the two girls are not alone. They are being followed by two white dogs who are just happily trotting along with the girls like they’ve known them forever. Even in the near darkness each girl can still see the smile on Chloe’s face.

After each girl introduces themselves to the dogs, Tinkerbell and Tucker their collars read, Chloe makes her way up the steps and unlocks the door. 

They are all a little stunned when they step inside, even Chloe who had done extensive research on their website, the place was very nice. It didn’t feel like a cabin at all. More like a spacious apartment. 

The kitchen was huge, with an island and lots of counter space. The living area had a queen size futon where two of the girls would be sleeping. Off to the right of that was a great room with couches and a set of recliners facing two giant floor to ceiling windows overlooking the mountains. For to the left is a small set of stairs leading to two loft bedrooms where the other four girls will be bunking for the weekend. Both loft rooms have their own ensuites and separate access to a balcony. On the balcony are four wooden rocking chairs that are also facing the mountains and their majestic views.

Chloe and Jessica take one of the lofts and Aubrey and Beca take the other, leaving Emily and Stacie with the futon. They are more than okay with this since they are early risers and plan to make breakfast for everyone. 

After everyone gets settled into their rooms they all gather back in the kitchen where a large basket is sitting on the table filled with Cavender Creek Wine and six wine glasses. There are also different varieties of cheeses, crackers, and nuts. 

Emily remembers seeing a fire pit out back with comfortable wooden chairs surrounding it and everyone agrees that will be a perfect way to end this pretty awesome day. 

Chloe even digs in the cupboards until she finds all of the makings for s’mores and some roasting sticks for the marshmallows. 

All gathered around the fire each girl is cozy and happy. Glad to be with their significant others and their best friends, or more than that really, their sisters. Everyone excited for the tour of the winery that will take place after breakfast and whatever else the weekend brings for them all.


End file.
